


Justification

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A P/C tag for the season one episode Justice. Part of the ongoing challenge to write P/C episode tags for every episode in season one.





	Justification

Jean-Luc nervously rang the chime outside Beverly’s quarters with the hand clutching a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine in the other.  When Beverly answered the door he presented the flowers to her first, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Captain, what a surprise.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  _Captain?_   He looked beyond Beverly and saw Wesley sprawled on the sofa playing a game. _Ah. Captain. And Doctor._   “Doctor, I thought I would come by and apologise for the pain I caused you today.”  Jean-Luc held out the bottle of wine with a grin on his face.  Beverly turned towards the replicator to replicate a vase for the flowers.

“Wesley, time for you to get some sleep.”

“But...Mom!”

“No buts.  I understand Commander Riker has scheduled you for an early shift before classes tomorrow.  Now go.” Wesley huffed. “Fine.  Goodnight, Mom.  Goodnight, Captain.”  Wesley’s bedroom door slid shut and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at Beverly. 

“Jean-Luc, would you like to open the bottle?  I’m sure I have some glasses...”

“So now I’m Jean-Luc?” He grinned.  Beverly reached out and swatted him on the arm. “You’re the one who wants to keep....this...private.  I’m more than happy to tell my son that I am dating the Captain.”  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry. “Uh...dating?”

“Well, I’m not going to tell him we’re just having sex!”

“No, of course not. I’m sorry, my love.”  Jean-Luc reached for the proffered cork screw and expertly opened the bottle.  He sat it on the counter and then drew Beverly into his arms.  “You have no idea how hard today was for me.  I wanted to just take Wesley and return to the ship and sod the Prime Directive. All I could think about was your face when I had to tell you what happened.”  Beverly laid her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “Wesley wanted to impress you, you know.”

“Mm?”  Jean-Luc peeled off Beverly’s lab coat and tossed it over the back of a chair. 

“By trying to put on a brave face.  He wanted to impress you.”  Beverly reached over to a console and turned on some soft music and they started to gently sway.  “Oh, he doesn’t have to, you know.  I’m quite proud of him.” 

“I know,”  Beverly kissed him soundly “And I’m grateful.”  Jean-Luc slid his hands down to Beverly’s waist and pulled her flush against him.  She brought her hands up behind his neck and gently fingered the small hairs that still grew at the back of his head.  Jean-Luc groaned.  Beverly’s fingers felt incredible as they flitted across his neck and the back of his head. 

“Beverly, you know I never would have allowed them to execute Wesley.”  He lowered his hands to her backside and gave it a gentle squeeze.  “I know. “  She broke free from his embrace. “Wine?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  Beverly handed him a glass and then walked over to the settee opposite the window.   She sat down and tucked her legs under her.  When Jean-Luc sat down next to her, he extended his arm and she gratefully leaned against his shoulder. 

“Do you think Wesley suspects?”

“No.  He’s still fairly clueless. Did you want to tell him?”  Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “I...do you think we should?”

“Eventually.  But not now.”  Beverly laid her head against Jean-Luc’s shoulder again and rested her free hand on his leg. She gave it a squeeze.  “Are you sleeping here tonight?” 

“Mm, is that a good idea?”  Beverly let her hand creep higher. “Probably not, but I want you to.”

“Well, I can never say no to you, can I?”  He shifted their positions so he was sitting sideways on the settee facing her and he leaned in to kiss her. 

“No, you can’t.”  Beverly kissed him back and slipped her tongue inside his mouth.  “Bedroom?”

“Unless you want Wesley to find out about us by catching us....”

“Bedroom.”


End file.
